1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image detecting module and in particular to an image detecting module of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,988 discloses an image shake suppressing device for a camera. The image shake suppressing device is mounted in a lens 32. When using the camera, the angular velocity meters 33p and 33y measure the angular velocity of the moving camera and provide the measured data to a circuit. The driving parts 37p and 37y impel the lens 32 along a vertical optical axis, thereby compensating or suppressing blur due to vibration of the camera. When the image shake suppressing device is not in use, power is still supplied to the driving parts 37p and 37y, and this may result in considerable power consumption.